Madoka Kaname (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Original Design= |-|Concept Movie= |-|Concept Movie Magical Girl= |-|Sketch Design= |-|Early Sketch= |-|Magia Record= |-|Haregi Madoka= |-|Madoka Magica Online= |-|The Battle Pentagram= |-|Grief Syndrome= |-|Phantom of the Kill= |-|Madoka Magica Anthology= |-|Kazumi Magica= |-|Oriko Magica= |-|Homura Tamura= |-|Madoka LV 9999= |-|Chibi Madoka= |-|Madoka Senpai= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Haregi Doppel= |-|Ultimate Madoka= |-|Ultimate Madoka (Magia Record)= |-|Ultimate Madoka Sketch Design= |-|Ultimate Madoka (Phantom of the Kill)= 1= |-| 2= Summary Madoka Kaname is the protagonist of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. She is a 14 years old girl who live in Mitakihara city, along with her father, her mother and her little brother. One day, she has a strange dream of her city being destroyed by a mysterious figure covered in darkness, and a dark-haired girl trying to stop it. In that dream, a little white creature asks Madoka to make a contract with it, because she has enough power to stop all of that destruction. The following day, Madoka goes to school with her two friends, Sayaka and Hitomi. There she meets the girl of the dream, whose name is Homura Akemi and who is revealed to be her new classmate. Homura asks Madoka if she is happy of her life and if she loves her family and her friends. That afternoon, Madoka heards a voice calling her help, and she walks in the voice direction. There, she meets the little creature of her dream being wounded by Homura. Madoka, with Sayaka's help, saves it and escapes from Homura. The two friends found themselves in a strange place, where they are attacked by horrible creatures. Luckily, they are saved by a blonde girl, whom easily killed all of those creatures with several guns. The girl then reveals to be Mami Tomoe, a third-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and a magical girl, whose aim is to fight witches, evil creatures born from curses, who absorb human lives and are responsible for most suicide and murders. Mami invites Madoka and Sayaka to her house, where she tells them the dangerous life of a magical girl. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | 4-A '''| '''4-A, higher as a''' Doppel | At least 4-A''' | High 3-A | 2-A, will eventually become High 2-A. Name: Madoka Kaname Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14. Immeasurable as Ultimate Madoka Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Salvation, Law of Cycles, Goddess, Conceptual Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Creation (A bow with magical arrows), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Madoka should have this power too), Healing (Showed this power in Homura Tamura, where she healed Mami even if Madoka hadn't accepted to make a contract with Kyubey yet), Self-Healing w/ her "Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!" Memoria, Weapon Manipulation, Weapon Transformation, Arrow Generation, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Alpha Physiology (Becomes stronger every time Homura resets a timeline), Statistics Amplification w/ her "Girl's Boundary" Memoria, Experience Manipulation w/ her "Different Story: Rookies" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "Reliable Mami-senpai!" ''Memoria, Probability Manipulation w/ her "''Girls With Glasses on a Date" Memoria, Statistics Reduction w/ her "Splash Party" Memoria, Self-Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Transformation, Magic Arrows, Energy Manipulation w/ magical arrows, Danmaku (Can shot multiple arrows at once), Time Travel and Dimensional Travel w/ her arrows (Was able to travel through different timelines to purify the soul gem of every magical girl), Acausality (Has been described by Kyubey as a singularity for cause and effect), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Aura and Light Manipulation (Shows these powers when she makes a contract with Kyubey in the final timeline), Platform Creation (In Grief Syndrome), Toon Force (As Madoka Senpai and in Homura Tamura, where she healed Mami even when the latter was decapitated by Charlotte, and Madoka hadn't accepted to make a contract with Kyubey yet), Breaking the Fourth Wall (As Madoka Senpai, she appears in real life places during her transformation), Fruit Generation (Created a melon out of nothing), Duplication and Background Manipulation (During her transformation into a magical girl), BFR (As Madoka LV 9999, she can send Witches and other people directly to hell), Transmutation (Turned a Nightmare into a cake), Death Manipulation w/ Purification and White Light of Salvation. Resistance to the followings: Darkness Manipulation w/ her "Everlasting Light" Memoria, Magic, Status Effect Inducement w/ her "A Sea and Sky for Just the Two of Us" ''Memoria, Stun Attacks w/ her "''How Will Our Luck Be This Year?" Memoria, Curse Manipulation w/ her "A Short Rest (Madoka Homura)" Memoria, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen, she has the following abilities: Water Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Created a dark ocean inside her soul gem), Star Creation (Created a dark sky containing stars), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can regenerate from the total destruction of her body) | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Conceptual Manipulation ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z84c87zt1OE Erased the concept of Witch] from the Puella Magi verse), Conceptual Lordship (Embodies the concept of destroying witches), Law Manipulation (Rewrote the laws of the whole multiverse), Reality Recreation (Was able to recreate reality to destroy all Witches), Primordial Embodiment (Became the goddess of hope for all magical girls), Hope Embodiment, Ascended Physiology (Exists on a higher level of existence than the Puella Magi multiverse), Almighty Ascension, Non-Corporeal, Holy Manipulation w/ Holy bow, Purification (Purified the soul gem of all magical girls from every timeline), Spatial-Temporal Lock (Exists outside of time and space), Cosmic Entity Physiology, Wing Manifestation, Afterlife Creation (Created a heaven to host the soul of every magical girl who lost her life), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. As of being the concept of destroying Witches, it is necessary a high level of Conceptual Manipulation or Law Manipulation to defeat her), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Causality Manipulation (Kyubey stated that Madoka subverts the principle of Causality. In Madoka Magica Online there is even a Madoka card named Transcendence of the Principle of Causality ''to further support her power), Memory Manipulation (Made sure that everyone forgave her existence, except Homura), Large Size (Type 6, will eventually become Type 9), Flight, Life and Death Manipulation and Abstract Existence. Resistance to Curse Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen's curses), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Scaling from Homura), Resistance to Power Nullification and Thread Manipulation (Scaling from Charlotte). 'Attack Potency:' '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Easily defeated Izabel, with Mami's help. Mami said that Madoka has improved a lot since she accepted to make a contract with Kyubey, and she may be able to fight Walpurgisnacht with her. The two girls managed to fight the witch, whom easily killed Mami, but was defeated by Madoka, who sacrificed her life to save Homura and the whole Mitakihara city) | Multi-Solar System Level '(Stronger than her previous self. Defeated Walpurgisnacht and this time Madoka didn't die, but tainted her soul gem and became a witch) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Fought and defeated Walpurgisnacht, with Homura's help, and this time she lasted longer before tainting her soul gem, which gave Homura enough time to go to the next timeline) | '''Multi-Solar System Level (Should be stronger than the likes of Shizuku Hozumi, Ayaka Mariko and Mayu Kozue), higher as a Doppel '''(Her Doppel form increases Madoka's strenght and powers. Created a pocket dimension inside her soul gem containing stars) | At least '''Multi-Solar System Level (One-shotted Walpurgisnacht and became the strongest witch ever existed) | High Universe Level '(In episode 11 of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime, Kyubey stated that there are infinite parallel universes and that this version of Madoka is the result of all the other versions. For this reason, this Madoka is powered by infinite other versions of herself, making her this powerful) | '''Multiverse Level+ '([http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/anime-characters-fight/ru/images/2/2b/MadokaWish1.png Erased the concept of Witch from every universe, from the past and the future], and rewrote the laws of the Puella Magi verse, which was stated to contain infinite timelines both in Puella Magi Homura Tamura and by Kyubey in the episode 11 of the anime. She eventually one-shotted Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, thus preventing her to consume the whole universe with her curses), will eventually become 'High Multiverse Level+ '(After rewroting the universe and defeating Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, Madoka ascended to a higher level of existence and became a conceptual entity. The Famitsu magazine also states that Madoka exists beyond past, present, future and even the unseen dephts of space, thus she exists on a higher level of existence than infinite universes, making her a 5 dimensional being). '''Speed: MFTL+ '''(Comparable to Mami Tomoe and the other magical girls) |''' MFTL+ '''(Every time Homura resets, Madoka becomes faster and more powerful, thus she is faster than before) | 'MFTL+ '(Same as before) |''' MFTL+ '''(Should be faster than Momoko Togame, whom can jump so high to reach the end of the observable universe and return to Earth in 4.58 s) |''' MFTL+ '''(In this timeline, Madoka becomes so strong to defeat Walpurgisnacht in one hit, and her speed is also increased) |''' MFTL+ '''(This Madoka is the result of the all the other Madoka's versions, thus she is much faster than all the other versions of herself) | 'Omnipresent '(Became a concept through the whole Puella Magi verse) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Superhuman as Madoka Senpai (Can lift a giant sword) Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Multi-Solar System Class as Madoka Senpai Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can fight as long as her soul gem isn't destroyed)' '| Multi-Solar System Level '| '''Multi-Solar System Level '| 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Can take hits from Shizuku Hozumi, Ayaka Mariko and Mayu Kozue) | At least 'Multi-Solar System Level '| '''High Universe Level (Is powered by infinite versions of herself)' '| Multiverse Level+, will eventually become High Multiverse Level+ '(As of becoming a concept throught the Puella Magi verse, she is impossible to kill by normal means) 'Stamina: Very High '''(Should be at least comparable to Sayaka, whom can fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | '''Limitless as Ultimate Madoka Range: Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows | Same as before | Same as before | Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows. Interstellar as a Doppel | Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows. At least Planetary as a witch | Multiversal+ w/magical arrows | High Multiversal Intelligence: Likely Average (Although she is a naive girl, who isn't very good at school and has been tricked by Kyubey several times, in the final timeline she chose a wish that affected the whole multiverse and changed history itself) | Low as a Doppel | [[Nigh-Omniscience|'Nigh-Omniscient']] as Ultimate Madoka (She has knowledge of previous, present and future timelines) Weaknesses: '''She is too kind with everyone and doesn't want to hurt anyone, but this has caused many problems, like when she threw Sayaka's soul gem on a truck, accidentally killing her friend. Madoka has also been tricked by Kyubey several times. She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. | As a goddess, she can't live in the normal world and can't be perceived by the others. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Magical Girl= * Magical Arrow: With her trusted bow, Madoka can shot magical arrows that home in on the foe, and is also capable of firing multiple arrows in one shot. *'Memoria:' Madoka can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her self-healing abilities. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Different Story: Rookies:' Increases Madoka's gained experience by 12.5% **'Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!:' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health each turn. **'Everlasting Light:' Allows Madoka to recover 3% of her health and gives her resistance to darkness. **'Everyone Has Gathered:' Increases Madoka's gained experience by 20% **'Gentle Sunlight:' Increases Madoka's attack by 10%. **'Girl's Boundary:' Increases Madoka's attack by 25%. **'Girls With Glasses on a Date :' Gives Madoka 40% chance of a critical hit. **'Keep This a Secret From Everyone!:' Increases the magical power gained by Madoka by 15%. **'A Sea and Sky for Just the Two of Us:' Gives Madoka resistance to darkness and status effects. **'Outing in Plain Attire:' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health and gives her resistance to status effects. **'Reliable Mami-senpai!:' Increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 10%. **'Searching for a Ray of Hope:' Increases the damage inflicted by Madoka's Magia by 7.5%. **'A Short Rest (Madoka Homura):' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health and gives her resistance to curses. **'Splash Party!:' Increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 35% and decreases enemies' attack by 30%. **'The Story That Starts Here:' Allows Madoka to start the battle with magical power gauge 10% full. **'Summer Impact!?:' Increases Madoka's attack by 15% and decreases enemies' defense by 25%. **'That's Not a Doll, Right?:' Increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 25%. **'Warm Christmas:' Increases the damage inflicted by Madoka's blast attack by 20% and her charged attacks by 12.5%. **'Welcome Back!:' Allows Madoka to recover 35% of her health. **'For This Fine Day :' Decreases enemies' attack by 45% and the damage taken by Madoka by 40%. **'Hanetsuki Game:' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health and increases her defense by 2%. **'How Will Our Luck Be This Year?:' Gives Madoka resistance to stun attacks. |-|Ultimate Madoka= * Shooting Star: 'As a goddess, Madoka has an enhanced version of her ''Magical Squall. She showed this attack in the final episode of the anime, where she fired several arrows and defeated Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen. * '''Conceptual Manipulation: As a goddess, Madoka was able to erase the concept of Witch from infinite universes and created the concept of Wraith in all the universes. This is caused by the nature of her wish, because if a hope is born, an equal curse must born. *'Memoria:' Ultimate Madoka can use several types of Memoria, but she he can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'To Hope:' Chance to Guardian on Allies with Critical Health. **'The Light of Hope Without Despair:' Decreases enemies' defense by 25% and increases the damage inflicted by Ultimate Madoka's Magia by 20%. **'Born Amidst Light:' Decreases enemies' ability to evade Ultimate Madoka's attacks by 70% and increases Madoka's attack by 15%. **'The Goddess Stares Quietly:' Decreases the damage inflicted by enemies' attacks by 35% and allows Madoka to recover 4% of her health. **'A Bit of True Hope:' Gives Madoka resistance to statistics reduction and status effects inducement. Key: 1st Timeline | 2nd Timeline | 3rd Timeline '''| Magia Record |''' 4th Timeline '| '''Final Timeline '| Ultimate Madoka''' NOTE: '''This profile only contains stats for Magical Girl Madoka, her Doppel and Ultimate Madoka. If you want to see the profile for her witch form, click here. '''NOTE 2: '''If you want to know the reasons of 4-A magical girls, read this blog. '''NOTE 3: Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen is the witch form of final timeline Madoka, not her goddess form. Madoka, as a goddess, is no longer a magical girl, but a concept through the whole Puella Magi multiverse, while Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen has been stated to be The Witch of Despair. Gallery Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2